1. Field of the Invention
A locking pliers for use with a power tool wherein a housing is mounted on a power tool and locking pliers are selectively, releasably, rotatably mounted relative to the power tool to permit an article retained by the locking pliers to be brought into engagement with the power tool.
2. Description of Background Art
Heretofore, when an individual utilized a power tool it was necessary to use one hand to actuate and control the operation of the power tool while using the other hand to hold an article to be brought into engagement with the power tool. For example, if an individual desired to cut an article such as a pipe, angle iron, cable or wire, it was necessary to hold the cutting tool in one hand and then bring the article into engagement with the cutting tool with the other hand. Depending on the size, length or orientation of article, it was difficult to accurately cut the article.
As a solution to this problem, it is possible to place the article or workpiece in a vise. Thus, an individual would have two hands to operate the cutting tool. However, when an individual is working in the field, it is not always possible to have a vise handy to permit the article to be placed in the vise.